I promise
by Katless8
Summary: A dark magic has surfaced the world after thousands of years of being asleep, it wreaks havoc where ever it goes and has its eyes set on a small family of nations that are the reason they were put to sleep for so long. Will the remaining nations be able to get back all the nations this dark magic has captured? Or will the world stay in an eternal darkness. Forever.


As usual, clouds covered the sky as another G8 meeting was taken place...in the UK. England was already used to the grey skies and constant rain that poured over the land, and wasn't even fazed when a thunderstorm broke through the sky and thundered through the meeting hall.

Others were.

At the first roar of thunder Italy panicked and held onto Germany for protection while yelling;

"VE~ GERMANY! Wh-what was that! It sounded like a m-monster!" He still held onto him even when Germany yelled at him to toughen up and that it was only a little thunderstorm.

"Dude your weather sucks man, where's the sun!" An overly enthusiastic American yelled through the meeting hall while looking at the rain through the window.

"Oh hon hon, it is normally like this over here Amérique, always dull and boring just like Angleterre himself, O hon hon hon" The Frenchman smirked as he leaned back in his chair and sent a devious smile to England who had stayed quiet since the meeting began and didn't listen to the Frenchman's comment.

"Ayia, Opium why has your weather always got to be so miserable, I can barely see a thing outside" The Chinese man also looked outside to see that the pavement outside was almost flooded with water and was wondering how he was going to get home in this weather.

"You can always come home with me China" A Russian man leaned over China's shoulder and smiled at him, while China simply backed off bit and returned to his seat a little shaken, but not as much as the others would have been in that situation.

"OI, Potato-bastard, what do you thing your doing with my Veneziano!" An angry Italian yelled over the hall to Germany who was still stuck to Italy's side and muttered things in his native language.

"Hey, Roma that's not very nice, here, one is boss Spain's hugs will make it better" A cheerful Spaniard called as he attempted to bear hug Romano only to be shoved onto his ass in a matter of seconds.

"Kseseses, that's what you get for making friends with a clingy Italian bruder!" An albino German (I'm Prussian dammit!) yelled to his brother who was still being trapped in Italy's grip (damn he's strong when he wants to be!)

All the while the two silent countries stayed in their seats and watched as the chaos unfolded. Canada silently watching as his brother shoved hamburgers in his mouth (god knows where he gets them from) and Japan watched as the silent Brit became more and more furious by the second, and flinched a bit when the Brit looked up and he could see the anger in his eyes.

This was not going to end well.

"WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTES!" The whole room stopped in their tracks and turned to see a (very) angry Brit standing with anger in his eyes. Anyone who was anyone who knew England during his pirate days would have coward in fear of these eyes. That's why Spain backed up a bit, feeling a bit shaky at seeing those eyes again after the Armada. All but one had the idiocy of to speak then, and who could have guessed it would be HIM!

"Hahaha, Dude, you look super mad, and super scary, you gotta teach me how to do that so I can try it on other people!" America never knows when to keep his mouth shut. Spain prayed for his soul.

England glared in his direction and was about to yell at him but then forgot he was at a meeting, so he promptly shut his mouth and mumbled under his breath some thing around about "stupid Americans...can't shut up...can't read the mood" before he calmed himself down and looked back to the room full of nations who were still too scared to move from his outburst.

"Sorry about that, now, should we get along with this meeting so I can go home and have a nice soothing cup of tea. Yes? Ok then, first order of business-"He didn't even wait for the others to sit down before he continued on with the meeting, but what he didn't know, was that there was a pair of red ruby eyes staring at him from the corner of the room before disappearing into the shadows.

 _A pair of heavy footsteps ran down the hallway of the building, almost falling over as he made a sharp turn around a corner. He ran as fast as he could. He couldn't loose him too, he's already lost everyone else, please not him too. He had to stop to catch his breath before turning another corner and pushing past every one else in the hallway. His legs were giving out be he had to make sure he was ok, he didn't stop until he got to the top floor and stood in front of a large wooden door. He bit his lip until it drew blood, thinking only one thing;_

 _"Please, not him, I-I promised, just...not him"_

The meeting hadn't started out to well, and it still hadn't improved as America was going on about getting a giant cooling station to make sure the ice caps won't melt, as the other nations pretended to at least be a little intrigued.

That was until the front doors to the meeting hall swung open with such a force it could have knocked them right off their hinges. All the nations stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door as they stared at their new presence. He was steadying himself while keeping his arm on the door while breathing deeply like he had just run a marathon.

The stranger stood there wearing a blue military uniform with two white sashes that ran from his shoulder to the bottom of the shirt, he wore matching blue trousers and had brown boots that reached just bellow his knees and wore a light blue shirt underneath with a matching black tie.

But what made this stranger really stand out was his hair. He had fiery red hair which was separated from the middle of his head and a few strands stuck up from running. But to the others the most shocking thing about this stranger was...

His _eyebrows_.

The strangers eyebrows were as thick as eyebrows could grow, and his eyes, they were a dark emerald colour but still managed to stand out on his face as the thing you would look at first when you saw him. He looked a lot like...no, he couldn't be...but he is.

"Allistor!?" England stood up from his chair looking as shocked as most of the other nations were. For there stood his brother, Allistor, or more commonly known as Scotland, the personification of the neighbouring county to England, and one of the countries that make up the United Kingdom.

Allistor looked up through squinted eyes to see his brother standing at the far away end of a long table with concern lighting up his face and he stared at his still panting brother who just interrupted an important meeting he knew was on today.

"A-Albion" Allistor managed to say between breaths as he slowly made his way into the meeting room, limping a little as he walked and ignored the looks of the other nations present in the room at the time. All that mattered was his brother. He smiled as he limped closer to his bother. His brother that was not hurt, or taken, or dea-...He couldn't think about that option.

"Allistor, what the bloody hell are you doing here, you know I had an important meeting today" England walked over to his brother and tried to mask his worries...it didn't work. "W-what happened, you only ever call me Albion when there's-" he wasn't able to finish as he got close enough to his brother, Allistor practically leaped onto Arther and held him close to him as he buried his head into his shoulder. "-trouble" England managed to finally say after he got over the shock of his brother basically tackling him and was now currently HUGGING him...which was defiantly NOT NORMAL for Allistor.

The other nations stayed as quiet as they could be, not wanting to ruin the moment between the two brothers, even America didn't make a sound as he watched with large eyes at the sight before him. Italy watched with teary eyes as he held onto Germany's sleeve who was also staying quiet and looking on with awe.

After getting over the shock England returned the hug, although it was a bit awkward since he hadn't hugged his older brother since he was small and didn't know what to do. All thoughts left as his mind though when he heard Allistor quietly crying into his shoulder. Now this was REALLY weird! Allistor NEVER cries, what must have happened must have been big.

"A-Allistor, w-what's wrong? Wh-why are you crying" England managed to pull Allisor away just enough so he could hear him talk.

"Am just glad yer okay...wit would 'a 'I've done if you was hurt" Scotland looked down at his youngest brother and saw the concern written all over his face. He smiled at the thought of his little brother actually caring what about happened to him as all he ever did was bully the poor country since he was small.

"'If I was hurt' what do you mean? I'm fine, nothing has happened to me" England replied, concern lingering in everyone of his words.

"...not yet, it 'ain't..." Scotland looked at his brother before sighing and leaning his head on England's shoulder again "...t-they're gone Arty...they're all.. _gone_ " he whispered into his ear.

England stiffened a bit at those words, yet he still didn't know what they meant. "Wh-what do you mean? W-who's gone?" By now his concern had risen until you could even sense it, even though his brother bullied him for a while he was still his brother and he still cared from him, and there was times where he was a great brother, like when he was younger, and he was attacked by villagers, Scot was the one who came and helped him and took him home and told him stories until he fell asleep. Or after he lost all of this colonies, it was Scot that came to support him, as they drank and bet all night until they fell asleep together on the couch. Or during the war, when the Blitz still terrorised London, it was Scot that held his hand through it all, and told him he wouldn't leave until he could fight again. Although they may seem to hate one another, they both care for one another deeply, and wouldn't let anything happen to either of them...cause that's just the Kirkland way!

"...Andrew...Liam...Dylan...they're all gone..." He was slowly loosing it, his brothers...they were all gone and he couldn't do anything, he felt like such a stupid older brother that he couldn't help his own brothers.

England's eyes grew so much that they looked like they would pop out any second, he stiffened, and he stared off into space as he finally took in his brothers words.

"Wh-what...w-what do you mean gone? L-like out somewhere or-or I don't know lost consciousness while drinking! What do you mean they're gone!" He was in denial. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brothers...gone? He couldn't believe it.

Scotland looked into his brothers eyes and could see all the denial in them, so he settled for saying just five words that would make his brother even sadder...but five words...is all it will take, for him to realise the situation. Scotland leaned up next to his ear and said five words he thought he'd never say again;

"Morgan Le Fae...is back" he leaned back and looked back into his brothers eyes, and just as he thought...the denial..slipped away, but it was exchanged for an even worse expression.

 _Horror_

England stared in horror at his brother as he took in the seriousness in Scots face, he wasn't lying, Morgan Le Fae...really is back. He felt his knees go weak and his whole world was spinning, the meeting didn't matter, the other nations didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that his brothers were gone...and Morgan Le Fae...is back.

He fell into his brothers arms as he felt hot tears roll down his face, caused by either knowing his brothers were gone or Morgan was back he didn't know, his mind was empty and he couldn't think strait, all he saw was his brother, slowly kneeling down with him, feeling his arms around him, and feeling him place his head up against his.

His worst fear... _was coming true_.

He barely even heard as the rest of the rooms occupants, whom he forgot were there, come running to his side, all he heard were snippets of dialogue.

"VE!~ M-Mister England!"

"Igirisu~San!"

"England!"

"Tea~bastard!"

"Inglattera!"

"Brows!"

"Ayia! Opium!"

"Comrade England!"

"England eh!"

"Oh Mon Dieu, Angleterre!"

"Dude! Iggy, you ok!"

It felt like his ears weren't working, and neither were Scots as he ignored all the calls to his younger brother and held onto him even tighter, afraid he would vanish the second he let go.

When England finally got over the initial shock of the situation he looked strait into where Scots eyes were, they were closed and it looked like he was holding back tears. He brought his hands up slowly and cupped his brothers and face and smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"W-we can get them back, it-it's no trouble, we-we beat him last time, r-remember?! We'll get them back" he said it again, but not to his brother, more to himself, he was terrified of what Morgan would do to his brothers, but they couldn't loose hope.

Scot let out a small sad smile to his brother, at times like these England would always be the one to act more like the older brother instead of the youngest, that's probably the fact that he's been around children a lot in his time, and has created a motherly sense to others.

Scot didn't say anything as he was pulled back up slowly by his brother, the guilt of not being about to protect his brothers still gnawing at him, but he didn't dare tell his brother, cause he knows he'll get a mouthful if he did. So he stayed quiet and watched his brother smile at him again before turning to the rest of the rooms occupants and giving them a sad smile.

"S-sorry about all of this, it's just...a lot to take in. You don't mind if me and my brother leave early this meeting Germany?" He turned to the stoic blond who simply nodded at the small island nations.

"Good, then we'll be on our way then-" he was thoroughly cut off when a booming voice echoed around the room.

"WAIT WHAT!? You can't leave now! We gotta help you man!" England looked over at the energised (and was that a look of seriousness in there!?) blond that stood beside him and clamped a hand on his shoulder "We gotta help you look for your brothers man, I mean, what kinda hero would I be if I didn't help ya out now!" America trough a Hero's pose and let out his loud bellowing laugh that England was pretty sure China could hear it...oh wait.

England sighed and was about to say something else when someone beat him to it.

"Oui, for once Amérique is right" France walked up and ruffled the top of England's hair like he always used to do when he was younger, and smiled down to him.

"I am? sweet!" America pulled a victory dance while England just rolled his eyes at the younger nation and looked down at the floor.

"VE!~ Sì, we can help you get your brothers back from that Mogat Lan Fairy!" Italy smiled and although he was a little scared of England he was still his friend and he needed help, so what's the next thing you do? You through in an Italian! It'll bound to make it all better! *sweatdrop*

Scotland chuckled lightly at the new name Italy gave Morgan, he'll have to use that again and see what kind of reaction he could get out of the little devil, but for now he let it be and smiled at how his brother is getting so much attention now.

 _"He's got so many new friends now"_ he thought with a smile.

Germany face palmed at the name Italy gave the so called "threat" to the UK brothers, he didn't know many of them, but he could tell by the way they were being spoken about that they were very important to one another. Almost like a little someone he knows. He looked over to his brother who was busy trying to get Romano's attention for something and when he got it he pushed him over until he fell over France who was kneeling on the floor behind him as he watched as Romano fell right into the arms of a laughing Spaniard who got pushed away seconds later from a bright red and angry Italian. Germany face palmed once more at the stupidity of his brother, but...if he ever lost him like England has his other brothers...he wouldn't know what to do. He turned back around to see England holding onto his brothers hand and talking with America and Canada, even smiling at times to his brother.

"He is acting a lot stronger than I thought he'd be in this situation" he thought, but when he made eye contact with the island country he could see the sadness deep down in him, even as he gave a small sad smile in Germany's direction before continuing his previous conversation, the sadness remained. Germany wanted to help him but he didn't know how, so he would start with asking questions.

"England?" He waited until he got the attention of the blond nation until he began "who iz zis Morgan Le Fae any vay?" By this question he gathered the whole group who also wanted to know who he was.

"Yea! If he's such a bad guy that we seem to not know about, then who is the bastard!?" Romano exclaimed and even though he was being a little harsh, deep down in his cold cold tsundere heart, he kind of felt a little worried for the Englishman. He looked a little to his left and found his brother clinging to his arm and thought what would happen to him if this idiot was taken as well.

England stiffened a bit before turning to his brother who gave him a small nod his way telling he could say. England turned back around and continued. "Morgan Le Fae was...is...a powerful sorcerer, he was banished from his homeland centuries ago when he used a forbidden spell that turned everyone who drank the water from a specific well into...demons...he-he used them to his advantage and created a demon army, they said that he was crowned their king...King of the Demons...he was soon banished after he terrorised the town for almost twenty years, and it seemed like he never aged, that was because when he was crowned the demon king he gained immortality by drinking the demons blood, it was me and Scot that found out about the forbidden magic user and we both banished him long long ago, we met him about 10 years after his banishment again. He had started a war in the ten years he was banished and killed thousands of innocent people with his demon army...so much blood was shed and we didn't know about it because he had put up a magic barrier around his 'battle field' so no one outside it could ever know about the bloodshed that was going on inside it, and none of the people inside it could leave. Once we met him again we learned that he had been looking for us, for ten years, and knew our secret about being nations. He threatened to tell everyone about our secret if we didn't give him more power, more magic. When we told him no he lashed out at us and almost managed to take of my head if Scot hadn't pulled me away from him" he made a jerking motion to the silent brother behind him and smiled at him. Scot understood what he was trying to do and intervened.

"After tha' we told 'im that we dinea wanna figh' 'im. But he got mad an' tried tae use magic on us. Things then started tae go doonhill after tha'. He managed tae get me a few times an' then tried tae go after wee Arther" he leaned an arm on England's head when he said that last line and chuckled when he gave him a death glare. "He managed tae corner 'im next tae a tree, after tha' he called up his army of demons an' told 'im tae get a wee jar of Albion's blood, I ken whit he was doin so I managed tae get up and dive in front of 'im when the demon got 'im, but then they managed tae get both our bloods. We tried to seal 'im away after tha', it worked, but before he was sealed away...he cursed our names, what we stand for, and tha' he'll be back for more, with his army...tae kill us once and for all...to take away everything we love and care for, tae watch 'im as he kills the ones nearest tae us, right in front us us. After tha' he told us...we were exactly like our mother...that he wiz the one tha' killed our mother...Britannia...and that he would see us again...in his world...the demon world...where we belong. And he was gone" Scot looked to his brother to see he had the same features as him, worry, sadness and anger.

The other nations stared in awe at the two island countries not really knowing what to say to them. They felt bad for them because after all this time, their fear was finally coming true. Japan walked out to try to comfort the Brits but before he got his chance to both brothers suddenly went stiff and their eyes widened in fear. England then suddenly started to cough up blood and Scotland held onto his stomach like he was going to be sick and swayed a bit on his feet, looking extremely unstable as England fell to his knees in a coughing fit, coughing up more blood.

The rest of the nations got over the shock quickly and began to help them. America, France, Canada, Spain, Japan and Italy rushed to England's side and patted his back and attempting to get through to him by talking to him. While Germany, Romano, Prussia, Russia and China went to help Scotland who was now throwing up in the corner of the room while China tried to get him to calm down. After about ten minutes of violent coughing and throwing up the two brothers finally managed to calm down and sat on the floor together, their shoulders pressed up against each other for support, but what everyone wanted to know was, what was that? And why did it happen? Japan was the one who asked first.

"Igirisu~San, Sukottorando~San, what happened? You both just suddenly fell and we were all pretty worried about you" Japan's usual expressionless face now cracked and concern was shown on his face at he looked down at the two still panting brothers.

England and Scotland both turned to one another before hot tears spilled down England's face and sobs overtook his form as Scotland wrapped a protective arm around his brother. The other nations were stunned, they hardly ever saw England cry, well, the only people who have ever seen England cry was America during the Revolutionary War, France has seen him cry a few times, being close to England for a long time and all, but he still could only count with his fingers the amount of times he's seen him cry and Canada as he watched him fall apart when America left him. So this was a shock to all of them.

"I-it's about Peter...they've got Peter now too..." Scotland finally managed to catch a breath but it came out shaken. He had been close with the little bugger...and now Morgan has him...he only hopes it's not too late to save him, all of them.

The other countries all knew about the small country but none of whom were as close to him as England and his brothers were, even Finland and Sweden-

That's when it struck him.

England sat back up and blinked through his tears. How are Sweden and Finland going to take it? Will they blame him and his brother for not being there to help him? Were they there when he was taken? And if they were they might be injured!

"I-I need to phone Tino and Berwald" England tried to get up but his legs were too numb "I h-have to see if they're ok" he tried to get up again only to little anvil. He stood for ten seconds before he fell to the ground again.

"Dude no! Your still to weak to move! I, the Hero, will go call them!" America stood before him and gently pushed England back down by his shoulder.

"B-but-"

"No buts England, you are too veak to move, you should stay down and rest" Germany saw the distress in the blonds eyes and moved so he would stay down and rest.

"They're right Albion, stay here, let one of 'em get the phone, then ye can talk tae them 'ere" Scotland looked into the eyes of his little brother and seemed to order him to sit, but in a kind way.

"W-well ok then, what are you still standing there for then! Go get the phone you wanker! Before I get up and get it myself-" England was cut off once again as a large earthquake shook the building and it's occupants.

"Whoa! Dude what's going on? What's happening?!" America clung to the banister around the wall of the meeting hall.

"Don't worry Mina, it is just a simple earthquake, we get them all the time in my country, just get under the table" Japan directed everyone towards the table. That's when it hit Scot.

"Were in the UK man, we dinne get earthquakes 'ere!" Scots voice boomed over the other nations as he held onto his brother.

And that just started more panic.

"VE!~ GERMANY!" Italy held onto the banister and soon a large gaping hole appeared in the middle of the hall, swallowing the meeting table and pulling the floor down. As the floor started to dip down towards the hole, everyone managed to grab hold of the banister just in time.

"Holy crap, what is that!?" Romano looked deep down into the hole only to find complete and utter darkness inside it, not the floor underneath. That's when Scotland realised what it was and his anger only grew.

"It's a black hole! Don't go near it' 'it'll suck ye up and shoot ye oot someplace else!" He managed to get a better hold on England as the floor dipped further.

But soon there was another quake one the others weren't expecting and Scotland lost his grip on the banister and fell down the dipping floor towards the black hole.

"ALLISTOR!" England let go and fell down the dipping floor with him and caught onto Allistor's wrist right when he was about to fall, but now England was also falling slowly over the edge and he couldn't find anything to hold onto.

Soon he felt a warm hand clasp firmly onto his angle and stopped his from falling which also stopped Scotland but he was still hanging over the edge. He looked down to his brother again before turning around and seeing America holding firmly onto his angle who was being held by Russia so he wouldn't fall too.

"Don't worry dude, I won't let you fall, a Hero's always there to help hahaha!" America let out his laugh as he stared down at England. England gave him a thankful smile as he turned back to his brother who was still hanging over the edge, his grip on him loosing a tiny bit.

"Allistor! Are you ok?!" He called down to his brother with worried eyes.

"Oh well, I'm kinda hangin' over an edge tae a black hole but ye know wha' 'IM FRIKIN GREAT THANKS FOR ASKIN'!" England flinched a bit at his booming voice but smiled none the same.

"Great to see your still optimistic in this situation then" he called back.

"FUCK OFF ARTY!" England chuckled at this.

He fell forward just a bit and looked back to see Russia's grip on the banister was slipping a bit. He needed to get Allistor out of there. NOW!

"I'm going to try to pull you out know Allistor, ready?" England turned back to his brother only to see him looking down at his feet which were still dangling.

Allistor's hand slipped even more and Arthur had to hold back a small gasp as it did so.

"ALLISTOR!? I'm going to get you out ok, just talk to me!"

"...tá brón orainn..." Scotland whispered to himself.

"WHAT?! Allistor I can't hear you, speak up, please!" Arthur was begging him now.

Allistor looked up to him with pride shining through his eyes. "Ye know, ye didny end up like 'a though ye would!" He called back to him still staring into his brothers eyes.

"...wh-what do you mean?" Arthur was getting intrigued now as to what he's going to say.

"Ye looked like such a wee country when 'a first saw ye, but then ye became an empire, and a great one at tha'! Ye proved me wrong! Ye became such a powerful and successful country that 'a never thought ye would become!" Arthur stayed quiet and waited for his brother to go on, not even noticing his hand slipping more. "And 'a never got tae tell ye tha' ye look so much like mother! You just scream her in every way! And tha' day tha' I made tha' promise, the promise tha' I 'ave and will forever keep to her! The day I promised I would never let anythin' 'appen tae ye! Tha' I would forever protect you...and 'im keepin' it tae her even now...so that's why I 'ain't gonna let you fall Arty...tá brón orainn...and...

Tha gaol agam ort..."

England's eyes grew wide at these words and he couldn't speak all he could say was;

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin." As tears started to pour from his face and Allistor's hand slipped through his hand and his eyes widened as he watched his brother fall into the eire darkness, and the only thing that could be heard, was England's scream;

"AAALLLLIIIISSSTTTOOOORRRR!"

Then, everything went silent, and the world stood still, and darkness over took everything.

And everyone

End of chapter one


End file.
